Zero Gravity
by Blu Rose
Summary: Silver&Blaze. Blaze didn't understand how Silver, or anyone, could enjoy falling from an 6 foot drop while zooming down a tall mountain, but maybe that was just her fear of heights talking. "Actually, it's 8 feet." Nope, definitely the fear talking. R&R.


I'm assuming that because I'm new to the Sonic the Hedgehog side of fan fiction, not many people will want to read my fic. So, I've decided to make a bit of a name for myself in order to get more people to review for **Silver the Hedgehog**. While I'm not a major fan of the SilverxBlaze shipping, I couldn't help but write this fic when I read somewhere online that Blaze is afraid of heights. Originally, this was gonna be SonicxBlaze, but I'm not sure if I'd get that pairing down good...so I made it SilverxBlaze. You can either see this as a friendship fic or a couple fic--let your mind envision things for you. Oh, and on another note: I've never played Sonic Riders before, but the concept of game was intriguing enough for me to want to write this fic around Sonic Riders' universe.

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Silver, Blaze, or any of the other characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She only owns this fic._

**Zero Gravity**

She never would have thought that someone as naïve as him could be so...so..._devious_. Well, most people wouldn't see him as devious, but to _her_, he was evil enough to bring her to a place like _this_.

"What's wrong, Blaze?" As his feline friend stared down the cliff with her pupils smaller than normal and her mouth merely a thin line, Silver blinked and shifted his board underneath his arm. "You look a little pale."

Blaze stiffly turned her head towards her friend. "You..._jerk_..." She hissed with her eyes narrowed.

"Huh? What did _I_ do?"

"You _brought _me here!! Here to this..." The cat gulped and stared down the cliff again, her pupils shrinking yet again as her jaw hung open slightly, "_Canyon of death._"

Ignoring the tone in Blaze's voice, the hedgehog explained, "Well, this _is_ the next track in the tournament. I thought it would help if we got a feel of the track before the race tomorrow." He then waved his hand nonchalantly. "This isn't any different than the last track!"

"That was when we had _solid ground_ close by. But _this_...! _This_ is a 6-foot tall drop!" To most of the racers, a drop like this was exhilarating, fun, and easy to do, but for Blaze, who had a fear of heights ever since she was a child, it was frightening and made her question why anyone would happily fall from 6 feet high.

"Actually, it's 8 feet," Silver corrected. He didn't know that Blaze had a fear of heights--mainly because she felt she had to maintain her pride for being afraid of such a silly thing when she took on Eggman Nega and his abominations several times before in their time. That didn't stop the cat girl from smacking the hedgehog in the face with her purple and reddish-pink board, Eternal Flame, though. "OW!!" He rubbed his paining nose as he took a step away from the feline--for his own safety.

"Be quiet, Mr. Smart Aleck..." She muttered as she held the board in front of her threateningly.

"Hey, Silver! Blaze!" The time travelers looked behind them to see Tails and Knuckles with their boards walking towards them.

"Hey, Tails!" Silver exclaimed as he gave the fox a wave. Knuckles cleared his throat, alerting the white hedgehog of his presence. "Oh, and you, too, Knuckles."

"You guys had the same idea, huh?" Tails asked the cat and hedgehog.

"Yup! It's a good idea to check out the terrain so we'll know what to expect."

"Uh-huh. Well..." Tails adjusted the goggles on his face and walked over to the edge of the cliff. "I've gotta get going!"

"Wait, where's Sonic?" Blaze asked after noticing that the Blue Blur wasn't with his friends.

"He's back in town. He said that he wouldn't need to train on the track in order to win." With that, the two-tailed fox jumped off of the cliff.

"Hmph! I'll bet he'll crash into something first thing into the race!" Knuckles muttered under his breath as he approached the cliff. "See you at the finish line." He jumped off of the cliff as well, leaving Silver and Blaze alone again.

The telekinetic hedgehog looked over at the pyrokinetic cat and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"To go back to town? Yes, I am," she spoke in a flat tone of voice.

"_Blaze_," Silver spoke in a firm tone as he narrowed his eyebrows. "You don't wanna lose, do you? You know it's not fun to lose, right?"

"...No." Even if entering the tournament was more of a means for entertainment during their vacation into the past than an attempt to win the grand prize, the cat girl _really_ wanted to win. And besides...she didn't want to disappoint Silver. It was a long time since she last saw him smiling and laughing like that in their time.

Silver moved behind his friend's back and held up a glowing green hand. "Good." A wave of psychic energy came from his hand and forced Blaze off of the cliff. Thankfully, she was on her board as she sped down the mountainside with her eyes large and filled with fear as a scream came from her mouth while the white hedgehog jumped off of the cliff, onto his board and zoomed down the mountainside as well.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!" The feline screamed as she just barely managed to dodge the large jagged rocks that jutted out of the mountain while she attempted to not stare at the ground below. She had far better control than this, but when she was so high above the ground, her concentration was shot. _'I'm gonna __**kill**__ Silver when this is all over!!'_

Speaking of the telekinetic hedgehog, he easily zigzagged between the rocks with great ease. "Just relax, Blaze!! Keep your eyes forward!!" He shouted down at her.

Just then, Blaze's mind went blank. Without even noticing, she collided with a large rock that was in her way, the impact causing her to fall off of her board--which she was paying little attention to--and plummet. She tried to hold onto the rock, but her grip slackened once she caught a glimpse of the ground below and she was falling again. "SIIIIILLLLVEEEERRRRR!!"

"BLAZE!!" Silver sped up and quickly dodged the rocks in his way. When he was clear of any obstacles, he deactivated the gravity beneath his board and allowing him to free fall towards the purple cat.

_'This is it! I'm gonna die...! As soon as I hit the ground and go 'SPLAT'!__And it's all __**Silver's**__ faul--'_ Her train of thought derailed as she felt her face rubbing against something furry. Yellow eyes opened and looked up to see Silver holding onto her body. Survival instincts combined with fear made her wrap her arms tightly around the hedgehog and close her eyes shut.

_'Never did this with extra weight before, but here goes!'_ A look of determination appeared on his face before he managed to flip in midair and perform a 360 before landing on the solid ground. He attempted to stand straight, but Blaze's weight made him fall back and land on his butt with the purple feline still clinging onto his body. A blush appeared on Silver's muzzle as he touched the back of the cat's head. "Blaze. We're on the _ground_ now, y'know."

Blaze blinked and looked up at her friend, causing him to immediately remove his gloved hand from the back of her head. "Hm? We are?"

"Uh-huh. So, if you don't mind, could you please get off of me?"

The pyrokinetic cat's hand was against his chest. She could feel the telekinetic's heart beating rapidly after they locked eyes...and she couldn't help but smile. "Silver, you're _so_ simple-minded."

Silver blinked in confusion, unsure _what_ he did to be called that again. "Huh?"

Blaze rolled off of the hedgehog and grabbed onto her board, which was thankfully beside her. "So..." She sat up and looked at her friend. "Aren't we gonna finish this track?" At the look of confusion on her best friend's face, she continued, "We have to do our best on tomorrow's race, don't we? So let's go."

The white hedgehog began to smile and nod his head. "Okay!"

The cat started to smile as well. "_But_ if there are any more drops like that one, I'll burn your fur off."

"Okay-- Wait, WHAT?!"

**The End**

So, I hope this was enough to get you guys interested in my writing! If I got anything wrong or any characters are OOC, I'm sorry and please forgive me. Remember to review this fic and to read my other Sonic fic **Silver the Hedgehog**. If you're lucky, I just may wind up writing a SilverxAmy fic. (Almost gets shot to the head) What?! What did I say?!


End file.
